


Lioness

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Laughing, she had planted a kiss on the corner of his lips. “You don’t own a cat, Xanxus, they own you. If anything, you are mine.”
Relationships: Bester & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Timoteo | Vongola Nono & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 7
Kudos: 547
Collections: Katekyou Hitman Rhyne, More or Less than Human in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn worlds





	Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Having his father in his den is not how Xanxus would have liked to spend his day but nobody seems to care about that and Xanxus would rather not spend however long as an ice cube. Again. Been there, done that, he has the scars to prove it. But Timoteo is determined to have his way.

Colour Xanxus surprised. He might never recover from the shock.

Why the man keeps insisting on the "grandchildren" charade is beyond Xanxus. All of the parties are aware of the lie, what use is there in maintaining it? Xanxus' demon blood is no longer asleep, either. It's obvious what the man really wants. 

Demon blood is powerful, awoken demon blood is even more so. Timoteo wants more pet half-demons for his ambitions and, for some reason, expects Xanxus to sire them.

Good luck with that one. 

“Really, I don’t understand Xanxus. What is so difficult about finding a woman? I’d like grandchildren to spoil.”

There he goes again.

Xanxus doesn’t even bother opening his eyes at Timoteo’s whining. He’s heard this story far too many times and he’s not up to following the script. All that needed to be said has been said already. It's hardly his fault that the man refuses to listen.

Just then, Bester comes back. The big cat has been leaving more and more lately but since he had seemed more curious than anything else, Xanxus has simply accepted it. Except that this time Bester’s return comes with a surprise, he’s not alone. Following the liger, there’s a lioness with amber eyes and fur like flames.

Timoteo sighs, “see, even Bester has found a mate.”

What that has to do with anything, Xanxus will never know.

Bester doesn't have an old man breathing on his neck, already planning out the best uses for whatever cubs the liger might sire.

Beside him, the old man who has been only introduced as Timoteo’s old friend clicks his tongue. “No,” the man murmurs, blue eyes calculating, “if anything, Bester has found your son a mate. That’s a high-tier demon.”

At this point, Xanxus is more wary of the sudden attention from his adopted father than of the casual reminder of Xanxus’ origins. Bitter as that finding has been. “Not interested.”

And he’s not. On goddam principle.

The lioness seems more interested in her surroundings and in bossing his liger around anyway. Though it is weird to watch Bester simply taking the abuse and being playful in return. The lioness chuffs back at the liger, though. So maybe they’re just playing.

“Well, in that case…” The old man says, voice greedy as he stands up.

Bester only watches in bemusement though, so Xanxus doesn’t lift a finger either. 

Whatever the old man thought he had been doing, it didn’t go the way he wanted. Unless the guy is into being chocked. Where the lioness once stood, there’s a woman with long fluffy brown hair and eyes the amber of her lion form, all smooth golden skin in a compact form.

She lets the guy drop to the floor once he passes out, looking more inconvenienced than anything else.

Xanxus straightens in his seat but she ignores him to throw a reproachful look at Bester instead. “You know,” she says, voice muffled by the fabric of Xanxus’ coat that she took from the hanger, “when you invited me to your den, I assumed it was well-protected.”

His liger whines at that, entirely apologetic and headbutts her stomach. Seemingly uncaring of her golden skin being barely hidden by the open coat, she smiles and scratches at Bester’s ears. Only when the liger licks her fingers in an affectionate gesture and then moves to lay on the floor by Xanxus’ feet, only then does she turn to look at him.

“And who would you be?” She asks, with all the casual elegant curiosity of a queen.

“Xanxus.” He introduces himself, gruff but respectful because he recognizes power when he sees it. Ignoring the way Timoteo is practically vibrating on his seat, Xanxus stands and reaches to close the buttons of his coat on her form.

She makes an amused sound from the back of her throat but instead of pushing him away, she stands up on her toes to catch the smell of him on his neck. The hand she places on his shoulder helps her balance, it feels both like a welcome and a threat.

It makes Xanxus shiver and her smile grow.

The lioness comes and goes as she pleases after that, it never occurs to Xanxus to even try to deny her. Most of the time, she’s in her lion form and Xanxus watches in silence as she plays around with Bester or as they sprawl down to lounge under the sun.

Some other days, though, she’ll be all golden skin and amber eyes. She seems to find his inclination to close his coat around her form nothing other than cute. It’s just skin, Xanxus, she’ll reproach with a laugh. Those are the days when she wants his attention and there’s little Xanxus can do to deny her.

He’s had her physically sitting on top of his paperwork before. 

As frustrating as that had been, Xanxus can’t help but wonder. So he had asked one day, he had dared to rest a hand on her hip and meet her eyes with his. “Are you mine?”

Because in the back of his mind, where the demon side of him made itself at home, there's a constant sort of croon when she's around, toying with him.

Laughing, she had planted a kiss on the corner of his lips. “You don’t own a cat, Xanxus, they own you. If anything, you are mine.”

Xanxus wonders where that leaves him, then. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am still at 14k on that KHR/Bleach crossover. On the plus side, they already kissed. So there's that. 
> 
> it'll get done, you'll see.


End file.
